


Bumping Into Someone Was Never More Lovely

by MonMalie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This Is STUPID, Too much fluff, gay fluff, kankuro being a mess while trying to confess, they don't even kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonMalie/pseuds/MonMalie
Summary: Where Kiba's very clumsy and Kankuro forgets how to ask for a date properly.ora cliché no one asked for but i wrote anyway.i know it's actually very short.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Bumping Into Someone Was Never More Lovely

“Kiba-kun be careful you’re gonna stumble!”

“Don’t worry Hinata!! Akamaru isn’t going to let me fall! Right, Akamaru?” a bark was heard from the white animal running beside him.

“N-no, I mean that you’re going to r-run over some-!” but it was too late. Kiba bumped into someone when he was going to turn off the main road to go to the park. He fell on his butt while the other person just lost the balance, dropping a carefully stacked pile of scrolls. The fall caused a thud and a surprised exclamation from both persons. “-one…”.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you!” said the tanned boy helping to pick up the scrolls lying on the sandy floor. Kiba stood up again and handed the other one the rolls, seeing for the first time who the person he recently ran over was.

“Don’t worry, I was kinda distracted too” said the pale boy, his cheeks turning light pink, the purple paint on his face hiding the soft blush, evading Kiba’s gaze. “Thank you, by the way” he said taking the scrolls the other boy handed him, adding a cute smile at the end and a little wink. Hinata slowly walked away, escaping from being the third wheel, again.

“Y-Yeah, no prob…” his own cheeks felt like they were burning under his red marks as he saw the other boy walk down street. “Did he just- winked at me?” Kiba looked confused at Akamaru that was looking at the black-dressed boy.

Kankuro felt his ears on fire and drawing a triumphal smile on his purple lips turned around just a little to ask him out, it was now or never. “Kiba do you… Do you wanna go with me on a… On a…” he was apparently calm but his heart was about to escape from his chest. The words just disappeared from his mind and he suddenly found himself gasping like a fish out of water trying to find the right words to ask the tanned boy in front of him for a date.

The embarrass hit him and the shyness took control all over his body, his gaze going down to watch the sand being gently pushed by the wind, his lips being tightened in a straight line.

Kiba sighed, relaxing his own expression and letting out a soft smirk, understanding the situation surprisingly quickly. When the older boy was ready to talk again and raised his gaze he found Kiba’s face two centimeters away from his. Surprised, when he tried to escape his amazement by taking a few steps back, the boy stepped on a rock and lost his balance.

Kiba tried to prevent the imminent fall grabbing him by his robes but it was impossible. They ended up falling again with a loud thud. “Ugh… don’t do that you stupid!”.

“Sorry again, but oh well, it seems like you’ve fallen for me, huh?” said Kiba teasingly, looking how the boy’s blush intensify from above his face with a smirk tattooed on his own.

“Shut up, Inuzuka” said Kankuro evading his deep gaze.

“Oh, but if I shut up I couldn’t ask you if you wanna go for an ice cream sometime”. Looking straight into Kiba’s eyes with his blush turning dark red, he answered in a soft murmur:

“…I’d love that”.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small self-imposed challenge, my first language is not English but I think I have good grammar. If there is any mistake i missed please let me know ;)


End file.
